1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a FAX mail apparatus which receives and temporarily accumulates FAX messages (FAX message coded data) transmitted from a facsimile device (hereinafter abbreviated to [FAX]) on a transmitting side and which transmits the FAX message to a destination FAX device in accordance with a predetermined condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A FAX mail apparatus for implementing a FAX mail service has hitherto been used. This FAX mail apparatus 100 is, as illustrated in FIG. 10, connected as a terminal to a switching equipment 101 which consists a part of communication network. The FAX mail apparatus 100 performs communications with a call originating FAX 102 and a destination FAX 103 according to a G3 FAX communication protocol and implements a variety of FAX mail services. The services actualized by this FAX mail apparatus 100 are, specifically, a xe2x80x9ctime designated servicexe2x80x9d for delivering the FAX message transmitted from the call originating FAX 102 to the destination FAX 103 at a time designated by a requester, a xe2x80x9cbroadcasting servicexe2x80x9d for simultaneously delivering the FAX message transmitted from the call originating FAX 102 to a plurality of destination FAXes 103 and a xe2x80x9cconfidential servicexe2x80x9d for delivering the FAX message transmitted from the transmitting FAX 102 to only an individual showing a predetermined password, etc.
FIG. 8 shows procedures in the case of requesting such FAX mail services. As illustrated in FIG. 8, a service requester executes dialing from a one""s FAX device (call originating FAX) 102 to the FAX mail apparatus 100 ((1)). When a connection response to this dialing is given from the FAX mail apparatus 100, the service requester gives a designation of the service to the FAX mail apparatus 100 by a PB signal (Push Button Tone Signal), etc. ((2)). Items of data transmitted with this service designation are, for example, a subscriber""s ID of the service requester and a password corresponding thereto which are registered beforehand in the FAX mail service, service codes (including a delivery time in the case of the time designated service and also the password of an individual receiving the delivery in the case of the confidential service) indicating a kind of the FAX mail service, destination designating codes (a telephone number of the destination FAX 103 or a broadcasting list number in the case of the broadcasting service), and so on.
The FAX mail apparatus 100 receiving those service designations performs a mail accepting process ((3)). More specifically, the FAX mail apparatus 100 checks whether or not a combination of the subscriber""s ID and password contained in the service designation is previously registered as that of the service subscriber""s own. Then, if registered, the service codes and the destination designating codes are stored therein. After completing the above processes, the FAX mail apparatus 100 transmits a service accept guidance to the call originating FAX 102 ((4)). This service accept guidance is a voice data informing the service requester of a message such as xe2x80x9cSet FAX in the transmitting status, please.xe2x80x9d
When the service requester sees the text display of this service accept guidance and pushes a start button of the call originating FAX 102, the G3 FAX communication protocol is started ((5)). FIG. 9 illustrates a detail of this G3 FAX communication protocol.
As shown in FIG. 9, in an initial phase A of the G3 FAX communication protocol, call setting is carried out. That is, the transmitting-side FAX (the call originating FAX 102 in this case) transmits a calling tone (CNG) to the receiving-side FAX (the FAX mail apparatus 100 in this case), and the receiving-side FAX transmits a called station identification (CED) to the transmitting side FAX.
In a next phase B, pre-message procedures are conducted. That is, the receiving-side FAX transmits called subscriber identification (CSI), non-standard facilities (NSF) and a digital identification signal (DIS) to the transmitting-side FAX. This item of called subscriber identification (CSI) indicates a FAX-ID of the receiving-side FAX by use of characters (xe2x80x9c+xe2x80x9d, 0xe2x88x929, blank) of 20 digits at the maximum. The non-standard facilities (NSF) is used for a non-standard protocol and available for, e.g., supporting the FAX-ID containing Kana (Japanese syllabary) and Kanji (Chinese character) that can be used in common by machines of the same maker. The digital identification signal (DIS) is data for indicating standard capabilities (a paper size, a communication speed, etc.) of the receiving-side FAX. Next, the transmitting-side FAX transmits transmitting subscriber identification (TSI), non-standard facilities set-up (NSS) and digital command signal (DCS) to the receiving-side FAX. This item of transmitting subscriber identification (TSI) is data for indicating, as in the same way with the data CSI, a FAX-ID of the transmitting-side FAX. The non-standard facilities set-up (NSS) is used for, as in the same way with the data NSF, the non-standard protocol and available for, e.g., supporting the FAX-ID containing Kana and Kanji that can be used in common by machines of the same maker. The digital command signal (DCS) is a digital setting instruction responding to the signal DIS. Thus, when each FAX obtains a FAX-ID of the other FAX, the receiving-side FAX transmits a confirmation to receive (CFR).
In a next phase C, the message is transferred. That is, the transmitting-side FAX transmits the FAX message to the receiving-side FAX. Further, in subsequent phases D and E, post-processing is to be executed.
The FAX-IDs are transferred and received by implementing the above G3 FAX communication protocol ((6)), and the FAX message (image data) is transmitted ((7)). Then, the FAX mail apparatus 100 executes a process of accumulating the FAX messages ((8)). That is, till the process is shifted to an implementation of the above FAX mail service, the FAX messages are held in the FAX mail apparatus 100. Note that such FAX mail service procedures can be simplified in terms of the operation by making use of special numbers if the switching equipment 101 cooperates with the FAX mail apparatus 100.
Incidentally, if a condition which is specified by the service designation (service codes, destination designating codes) stored in the FAX mail apparatus 100 is satisfied, the FAX mail apparatus 100 delivers the FAX message to the destination FAX 103. This FAX message is delivered according to the G3 FAX communication protocol shown in FIG. 9, wherein the FAX mail apparatus 100 behaves as a transmitting-side FAX while the destination FAX 103 behaves as a receiving-side FAX.
Thus, in the FAX mail service, as shown in FIG. 11, the FAX message is transmitted by two communication steps, i.e., a communication step (step 1) between the call originating FAX 102 and the FAX mail apparatus 100 and a communication step (step 2) between the FAX mail apparatus 100 and the destination FAX 103.
By the way, when ordinary FAXes perform the FAX communication with each other according to the above G3 FAX communication protocol, FAX-IDs are transferred and received between the transmitting-side FAX and the receiving-side FAX. Accordingly, the transmitting-side FAX is capable of displaying a telephone number of the receiving-side FAX, a name of a company-and a name of an installed section in which the receiving FAX is installed on a display unit thereof. On the other hand, the receiving FAX is capable of printing a telephone number of the transmitting FAX, a name of a company and a name of an installed section in which the transmitting FAX is installed at an upper or lower edge on a sheet of output paper for the FAX message.
As described above, however, in the FAX mail service using the FAX mail apparatus 100, the FAX message is delivered trough the two communication steps. In each communication step, the FAX mail apparatus 100 behaves as a communication party concerned (transmitting or receiving FAX). Hence, in these respective communication steps, a FAX-ID 100a set as a fixed value when installing the FAX mail apparatus 100 is transmitted to the counter side FAX device (the call originating FAX 102 in step S1 and the destination FAX 103 in step 2). Note that the individual step is separate from other communications steps, and hence the FAX-ID used in each individual communication step is normally closed within that communication step and is not transferred to other communication steps at all.
For this reason, only the FAX-ID of the FAX mail apparatus 100 is printed on the output paper for the FAX message from the destination FAX 103. Accordingly, if the transmitter omits writing of one""s name to the FAX message in expectation of printing the FAX-ID, the transmitter cannot be absolutely specified on the destination side. Further, in the case of performing a FAX receiving management based on the FAX-ID printed on the output paper for the FAX message, the transmitter can not be specified from this FAX-ID, and consequently the FAX receiving management becomes troublesome.
Also, when the number of received FAX messages reaches a predetermined number, they are listed in a receiving management list and then outputted from the FAX. However, if the FAX-ID is fixed in the FAX mail apparatus 100 but is not of the call originating FAX 102, the call originating FAX 102 can not be specified. Therefore, it follows that this receiving management list is meaningless.
Further, in the call originating FAX 102 also, only the FAX-ID fixed in the FAX mail apparatus 100 is displayed on the display unit, and it is impossible to confirm whether destination designating code inputted in the service designation is correct or not.
It is to be noted that such a problem arises also in the case of performing the busy intercepting service and the unattended intercepting service by use of the FAX mail apparatus 100. The busy intercepting service and the unattended intercepting service are services that the FAX mail apparatus 100 and the switching equipment 101 cooperate to implement. That is, in this busy intercepting service, the FAX message is transmitted to the FAX mail apparatus 100 by the switching equipment 101 automatically switching over the line when the destination FAX 103 is busy, and the FAX messages accumulated in the FAX mail apparatus 100 are automatically delivered to the destination FAX 103 after a given time has elapsed. Further, in the unattended intercepting service, if the destination FAX 103 does not respond during a preset time, the switching equipment 101 automatically switches over the line to transmit the FAX message to the FAX mail apparatus 100, and, after the given time has elapsed, the FAX messages accumulated in the FAX mail apparatus 100 are automatically delivered to the destination FAX 103.
In the above busy intercepting service and unattended intercepting service, the FAX messages are delivered in the two communication steps. Then, in each communication step, the FAX mail apparatus 100 behaves ase the communication party concerned (transmitting or receiving FAX), and, therefore, it follows that the FAX-ID 100a of the FAX mail apparatus 100 is transmitted to the counter side FAX device. Accordingly, the same problems as the above-mentioned arise.
Further, for the case that the FAX mail apparatus 100 is not connected to the destination FAX even trying to deliver the FAX message as the busy intercepting service or the unattended intercepting service, the management FAX may be installed on the side of a communication network operation managing party for receiving the FAX message and for sending back the output paper for the FAX message to the sending party through off-line. In such a case, if the FAX-ID is not printed on the output paper for the FAX message, there is caused such a problem that a destination to which the output paper is sent back can not be specified.
It is a first object of the present invention, which was devised to obviate the above problems, to provide a FAX mail apparatus capable of transmitting, when the FAX mail apparatus delivers a FAX message received from a call originating FAX to a destination FAX, a FAX-ID of the call originating FAX to the destination FAX.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a FAX mail apparatus capable of transmitting, when the FAX mail apparatus receives a FAX message destined to other FAX from the call originating FAX, a FAX-ID of the destination FAX of this FAX message to the call originating FAX.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a FAX mail apparatus capable of transmitting, when the FAX mail apparatus delivers a FAX message received from the call originating FAX to a management FAX, a FAX-ID of the call originating FAX to the management FAX.
To accomplish the above first object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, a FAX mail apparatus is connected to a communication network. The FAX mail apparatus temporarily receives a FAX message. transmitted from a call originating FAX and transmits the FAX message to a destination FAX in accordance with a predetermined condition. The FAX mail apparatus comprises a call originating FAX-ID storage unit for storing a FAX-ID of the call originating FAX which has been transmitted from the call originating FAX and a call originating FAX-ID transmitting unit for transmitting the FAX-ID of the call originating FAX which has been stored in the call originating FAX-ID storage unit to the destination FAX instead of a FAX-ID of the FAX mail apparatus itself.
To accomplish the second object, according to a second aspect of the present invention, a FAX mail apparatus is connected to a communication network. The FAX mail apparatus temporarily receives a FAX message transmitted from a call originating FAX and transmits the FAX message to a destination FAX in accordance with a predetermined condition. The FAX mail apparatus comprises a table for previously recording a designating code of the destination FAX and a FAX-ID while relating them to each other, a retrieving unit for acquiring the FAX-ID of the destination FAX that corresponds to the designating code with reference to the table on the basis of the designating code of the destination FAX that has been transmitted from the call originating FAX and a destination FAX-ID transmitting unit for transmitting the FAX-ID of the destination FAX that has been acquired by the retrieving unit to the call originating FAX.
To accomplish the third object, according to a third aspect of the present invention, a FAX mail apparatus is connected to a communication network. The FAX mail apparatus temporarily receives, if a line is not connected for a call of a FAX communication to transmit a FAX message from a call originating FAX to a destination FAX, the FAX message from the call originating FAX that has been transferred through the communication network and transmits the FAX message to the destination FAX after a predetermined time has elapsed. The FAX mail apparatus comprises a call originating FAX-ID storage unit for storing a FAX-ID of the call originating FAX which has been transmitted from the call originating FAX and a call originating unit for originating a call to transmit the FAX message to the destination FAX after a given time has elapsed since the FAX message was received and, if the line is not connected to the destination FAX as a result of this call originating process, originating the call to transmit the FAX message to a management FAX. The FAX mail apparatus further comprises a FAX message transmitting unit for transmitting, if the line is connected to the management FAX as a result of the call originating process by the call originating unit, the FAX message to the management FAX and a call originating FAX-ID transmitting unit for transmitting, if the line is connected to the management FAX as a result of the call originating process by the call originating unit, the FAX-ID of the call originating FAX which has been stored in the call originating FAX-ID storage unit to the management FAX instead of a FAX-ID of the FAX mail apparatus itself.
The FAX mail apparatus, if a line is not connected for a call of a FAX communication from the call originating FAX to the destination FAX, may receive the FAX message from the call originating FAX that has been transferred through the communication network and may transmit the FAX message to the destination FAX after a predetermined time has elapsed. That is, the FAX mail apparatus used for a busy intercepting service and an unattended intercepting service may be available. The xe2x80x9cpredetermined conditionxe2x80x9d in this case is that the predetermined time has elapsed since the FAX message was received.
Further, the FAX mail apparatus may service to actualize a FAX mail service. In this case, the above xe2x80x9cpredetermined conditionxe2x80x9d may be a condition of transmitting the FAX message to the destination FAX at a time designated by the call originating FAX. That is, it is defined as a time designated service. Further, the above predetermined condition may be a condition of transmitting the FAX message to a plurality of destination FAXes designated by the destination FAX. Namely, it is defined as a broadcasting service. Other than the above, a condition for delivering the FAX message may also be such that the destination FAX presents a password registered beforehand. That is, it is defined as a confidential service.
The FAX-ID stored in the call originating FAX-ID is a piece of call originating FAX identifying data of which the call originating FAX notifies as data TSI or NSS in a G3 FAX communication protocol. This FAX-ID may be a telephone number of the call originating FAX or a name of user of the call originating FAX or a name of section in which the call originating FAX is installed.
The call originating FAX-ID transmitting unit may annex a piece of annex data to the FAX-ID of the call originating FAX and may transmit it to the destination FAX. If constructed in this way, a user of the destination FAX is able to easily understand that the received FAX message is sent via the FAX mail apparatus. This piece of annex data may be a sing such as xe2x80x9c+xe2x80x9d annexed to a head or a tail of the FAX-ID and may take other forms as long as the annex data can specify at least the call originating FAX.
The FAX-ID of the destination FAX that has been recorded in the table is a piece of destination FAX identifying data of which the destination FAX is notified as data CSI or NSF in the G3 FAX communication protocol. This FAX-ID may be a telephone number of the destination FAX or a name of user of the destination FAX or a name of section where the destination FAX is installed.
The designating code recorded in the table may be a telephone number of the destination FAX. Further, the designating code may be a code for designating a plurality of destination FAXes. In this case, the table records a name which is common to the plurality of destination FAXes as the FAX-ID corresponding to the code for designating the plurality of destination FAXes. Also, the retrieving unit acquires the common name corresponding to the code as the FAX-ID with reference to the table on the basis of the code for designating the plurality of destination FAXes. Further, the destination FAX-ID transmitting unit transmits the common name acquired by the retrieving unit as the FAX-ID to the call originating FAX. If constructed in this way, the transmitter is capable of readily knowing the name common to all the destination FAXes corresponding to the designating code.
The destination FAX-ID transmitting unit may annex a piece of annex data to the FAX-ID of the destination FAX and may transmit it to the call originating FAX. If thus constructed, the call originator is capable of easily understanding that the FAX message will be transmitted via the FAX mail apparatus to the destination FAX. This piece of annex data may be the sign such as xe2x80x9c+xe2x80x9d annexed to the head or tail of the FAX-ID and may take other forms as long as the annex data can specify at least the destination FAX.